skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Canon Index
This article serves to index as much Canon information about the game's lore, history, and characters as possible. This page does not decide what is and is not canon, it merely collects and summarizes documents that are already considered canon. Working Definition of Canon Canon is considered to mean documents, stories, images, descriptions, conversations, and general information that appears in game, is created by the developers, or is explicitly canonized by them. =Historical Documents Lord Gilbert Official Skyrates Table of Contents= These are roughly sorted chronologically. There is no canon timeline outside of specific dates found in these documents. If chronology is in doubt, forum time stamps have been used to sort documents. Pre Upheaval Echoes of History Guildmistress Eltsina reads through a scroll of pre-upheaval history. The lawgiver Magnus united the different races under his kingdom. Following his death, his children (either literal or figurative) fought amongst themselves and the Deniers. Society focuses on war and Unobtanium is harnessed. During a critical battle, the earth is rent and the Great Upheaval occurs. Characters Appearing: * Mistress Eltsina * Magnus Characters Referenced: * Lord Gilbert's Aide Groups Appearing: * Kingdom of Magnus * Children of Magnus * The Deniers Groups Referenced: Documents: * Introduction, Part 1 * Introduction, Part 2 * The Coming of Magnus * The Kingdom of Magnus * The Death of Magnus * The War of Succession * The Upheaval Post Upheaval-Earthbreach War Principality Wars-Commonwealth of Skytopia Skytopian Civil War The Tortugan Upheaval Lord Gilbert informs skytopians that an upheaval of unobtanium is beginning underneath Tortuga. Voyager Islo pledges to assist, Admiral Fuseli moves to capture Tortuga, and Guildmistress Eltsina waits in silence for an opportune moment. Refugees and technical data is evacuated from the Tortuga. Islo and Fuseli clash in the skies over the skyland. Admiral Fuseli captures Tortuga and tows it away. Voyager Islo floats amidst wreckage and unobtanium rocks before the Tortugan Upheaval occurs. Characters Appearing: * Lord Gilbert * Voyager Islo * Admiral Fuseli * Lt. Ursos * Emir Dalhoum * Mistress Eltsina * Acolyte Ezra Characters Referenced: * Doctor Stotts Groups Appearing: * Azure League * Crimson Armada * Merchant Guild * Flight School Groups Referenced: * Desert Nomads * Council of Nine Documents: * Gilbert's Request For Aid * Fuseli's Decision (Crimson Armada Forum) * Islo's Decision (Azure League Forum) * Eltsina's Decision (Jade Hand Forum) * Fuseli's Response * The Upheaval Begins * Islo's Response * The Scarlet Blade * Islo's Arrival * The Guildmistress Reveals Herself * The Tortugan Upheaval Recovery of the Azure Wind A transcript as Azure League members attempt to recover the Azure Wind, Voyager Islo's personal airplane. The craft mysteriously appeared heading towards skytopia after Islo's death at Tortuga. The plane and some items are safely recovered. Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * The Recovery (chatlog) Distant Memories Members of the Azure Conclave discover a beeping box in the personal effects of Voyager Islo. Upon pressing the button, the Hidden Fleet platforms (recently having appeared in Skytopia) disappear. Characters Appearing: * Emir Dalhoum Characters Referenced: * Voyager Islo * Admiral Fuseli Groups Appearing: * Azure Conclave Groups Referenced: Documents: * Memories of Islo (forum RP) (Azure League Forum) Formation of the Jade Hand Mistress Eltsina announces the formation of the Jade Hand, a merging of the Merchant's Guild and Emerald Republic. Characters Appearing: * Mistress Eltsina Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: * Jade Hand Groups Referenced: * Emerald Republic * Merchant Guild Documents: * The Unity of Green New Arrivals The Earthen Order Arrives Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Meeting Between the Earthen Order and the Skytopians (chatlog) * Meeting Between Flight School and the Earthen Order (chatlog) * Returning * Private Meeting with Matriarch Clara (chatlog) * Questions of Faith, Part 1 * Questions of Faith, Part 2 * Questions of Faith, Part 3 The Court of Violets Arrives Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Meeting Between Skytopia and the Court (chatlog) * The Path and the Way of the Court of Violets Vignettes of the Legacy Lord Gilbert addresses the graduating class of Flight School. Matriarch Clara observes the settlement of the Earthen Order in Skytopia. The Order joins with members of Flight School and completes the Lhasan monument. Reverend Standfast disagrees with Clara's approach to Skytopia. Chacellor Eduart meets with Loremaster Braudel, and acquires an artifact from him. Eduart informs Mistress Eltsina of the meeting. Captains Vizzareal and Stoatmeier brief Admiral Fuseli on the capture of Jordan. Emir Dalhoum announces the Azure Horizon. After defeating a Hidden Fleet platform, Dalhoum is informed of Crimson Armada trouble on Uurwerk. Shining One discusses the path to perfection. A crackdown on Uuwerk by the Red Faction governnor raises the populace in rebellion. Emir Dalhoum and Chancellor Eduart are present on the skyland and assist the civil unrest that eventually overthrows the governor. Mistress Eltsina informs Chancellor Eduart that she will be pardoning Verron Kadath. Jade Hand agents discover a pre-upheaval structure based on information from Loremaster Braudel. Inside, they discover a copper mechanism which repeats their words back to them. Characters Appearing: * Lord Gilbert * Matriarch Clara * Acolyte Webster * Reverend Standfast * Loremaster Braudel * Eduart Stockli * Mistress Eltsina * Admiral Fuseli * Barthus Stoatmeier * Andrea Vizzareal * Emir Dalhoum * Shining One * Roberto of Arcadia Characters Referenced: Alcuin the Wise Tommy Chong March Hare Verron Kadath Groups Appearing: * Flight School * Earthen Order * Jade Hand * Crimson Armada * Azure League * Court of Violets Groups Referenced: * Keepers of Getty Documents: * Flight School Graduation * The Settlement of Lhasa * The Mysterious Deal * Glory of the Armada * A Declaration of Freedom * The Open Path * The Uurwerkian Rebellion * Mercy * The Legacy Hidden War Prelude Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Delicate Negotiations * The Beginnings * Tortuga's Dilemma * Scout Reports * The First Requiem * Watching * The War Begins First Decisions Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * The Coming Storm - Azure League, Decision 1 * Strange Bedfellows - Crimson Armada, Decision 1 * The Seeds of Charity - Earthen Order, Decision 1 * Desperate Inspiration - Court of Violets, Decision 1 * Hidden Information - Jade Hand, Decision 1 Notes from the Hidden War Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Notes from the Hidden War * More Codes * Conflict * Internal Memo * Discoveries Captain Remy Reveals Hidden Fleet Tech! Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Remy's Exploit Second Decisions Characters Appearing: Characters Referenced: Groups Appearing: Groups Referenced: Documents: * Preparing for War - Crimson Armada, Decision 2 * A Cry For Aid - Earthen Order, Decision 2 * Directing the Wind - Azure League, Decision 2 * The Dark Path - Court of Violets, Decision 2 * Rendezvous - Jade Hand, Decision 2 Non-Historical Content Conversations with Captain Remy Sans-Barbe * The Deal is Made * Interview * Prettiness Contest * Phil Wins? =Canon NPC Characters= Blue Faction * Voyager Lawrence Islo-Missing scientist and founder of Azure League. * Emir Dalhoum-Leader of the Nomads. De facto leader of the Azure League. * Juhanah of the Hamada-Nomad. Volunteer in the action against the Hidden Fleet. * Kavir of the Dashte-Nomad, recently began representing his clan. * Haimo Cadell-Scientist behind the research into HF communication. Red Faction * Admiral Ignacious Fuseli-Leader of the Red Faction. * Vice Admiral Daxilus Enfield Argent-Adjuntant-General, Fuseli's second in command. Male ferret. * Rear Admiral Barthus Stoatmeier-The Fist of the Armada. Male boar. * Rear Admiral Andrea Vizzareal-The Needle of the Armada. Female giraffe. * Lr. Ursos-Boar. Junior Officer during the Tortugan upheaval. Served under Fuseli. Green Faction * Guildmistress Dasha Ilyushneva Eltsina-Leader of the Merchant Guild and Green Faction. * Verron Kadath-Male Boar. Former guildmaster, deposed by Eltsina. Recently pardoned. * Chancellor Eduart-Rotund male cat. High ranking figure in the Jade Hand. * Acolyte Ezra-Apprentice in the House of Yoren. Served aboard the Jade Fan during the Tortugan upheaval. Purple Faction * Shining One-Grand Artist, leader of the Court. Very esoteric. Leader of the Purple Faction. * Treader of Air-Male wolf. Gives gifts of glimmer clay. "One of the artists who accompanied the Shining One. Skilled with glimmerclay." * Great Reflection-Female bear. "Tactiturn, skilled in the ways of flight but endlessly curious about new methods and new paths" * Olivier Babbington/Unseen Watcher-Young otter. Reported to Shining One about the Hidden Fleet. * Roberto of Arcadia-Young male bear. Brown Faction * Matriarch Clara-Leader of the brown faction. * Reverend Standfast-Conservative figure in the Earthen Order. Opposes Clara sometimes. * Acolyte Meridian-Male cat. Accompanied the Matriarch in a meeting with skytopians. * Cooper Yelon-Worker at Grottopolis with Clara's first wave of settlers. Readied ships and supplies. * Sister Doreen-Tall mole, some silver hairs. Advocated charity against wishes of Rev. Standfast. * Acolyte Steven-Attendant to Standfast. * Alciun the Prophet-Important figure in Earthen Order faith. Supposedly spoke with Magnus. Pirates * Captain Remy-A legend of the skies. * Master Locust-Uses swarms and numerical advantage to overwhelm enemies. * Mistress Owl-Openly vicious pirate lord. * Phineas Phreshwater-Fat jolly Walrus. Collects rare and interesting things. * Abel Invuln-Secretive. Mysterious. Has a near invulnerable airship. * Captain "Black" Jack Beauregard-Proposed alliance with the Armada. Unaffiliated/Independent * The Hon. Lord Gilbert, FM-One thread that links all the faction leaders together. * Doctor Stotts-Researcher in charge of observation platform during Tortugan upheaval. Worked with Gilbert. MIA * Loremaster Braudel-Elderly bear. Runs the Getty Hall of Records. Gave the greens pre-upheaval artifacts. * Gloria Winston-Urrwerkain involved in riots after martial law was imposed there. * Jonas- Young Male cat from Uurwerk. Involved in riots after martial law was imposed there * Allister Park-Uurwerkian fox arrested then killed in his cell. Death sparked riots against Red governor. * Magus the Lawgiver, Vanguard of Order, Healer of Lands-Central pre-upheaval figure. Part myth, part history, part legend. * Admiral Svendheim-Ruled the Commonwealth of Skytopia with an iron fist. Hidden Fleet * Primus * Secundus * Tertius The trio speaks together in cryptic yet threatening messages. =Additional Canon Links= * All skyland descriptions are considered canon. * All aircraft descriptions are considered canon. =References= Category:History